


Insidious

by Brook182



Series: Warrior's Exes [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook182/pseuds/Brook182
Summary: The Links Run into one of Warrior's exes on their way to Hyrule castle. She invites them over to her manor to stay the night, but all goes wrong when Warrior drinks the wine.
Series: Warrior's Exes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563745
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

“The Captain’s Hyrule again,” Legend complained, “After the last time I don’t think I ever want to see another Bokoblin horde again.”

“Yeah, their packs are massive here,” Wind raved, “there must be a few here in the woods.”

“Yes, and we should avoid them,” Time noted pointedly much to Wind’s unhappiness.

After some time walking in silence Legend had to ask, “Do you even know where we’re going Soldier Boy? I’ve seen that hollow tree three times.”

“I’m just trying to get my bearings,” Warrior reassured. “Once I find the trail we’re Gucci!”

“So, in other words, we’re lost.”

“…yes.” A collective groan resounded amongst the group as Warrior tried to put them at ease. “Don’t worry, the trail’s not far; I can feel it.”

“Hello, travelers,” came a stranger’s voice from behind Warrior.

“Aaahh!” Warrior turned around, his sword already drawn and ready to slice through his enemy, but the newly identified woman just put her hands up in a placating manner, trying to calm the riled up hero. She lowered her hood to reveal platinum blonde hair paired with sparkling hazel eyes. She smiled, a warm gesture as she put her hand out to touch the tip of Warrior’s sword and lower it while the Captain just stood frozen in her presence. A beat later Warrior finally spoke the woman’s name, “Odette.”

The woman giggled behind her porcelain hand, “glad you still remember me after all this time.”

“Um, I’m sorry, who are you,” Legend asked rudely before receiving a slap on the head from Twilight. He yelped in reply to the aggression.

“My name is Odette, as you’ve just heard. I am a noble of this land. Who might you be, and what is your relation to this fine hero,” He asked, sending a wink and a smile towards Warrior before returning her scrutinising gaze to the other Links. Warrior simply blushed and looked away, though he looked more riled up than before.

“We’re, uh, we’re cousins, of Link, I guess,” Hyrule supplied, whispering that last part to himself.

“Oh? No wonder you all look so similar. I suppose I can believe that then. Now, what are your names.”

“We’re all named Link,” Wind blurted enthusiastically. Odette’s eyes widened but she didn’t interject so Wind continued, “But you can call me Wind.”

Time facepalmed but decided to introduce himself instead of reprimanding the boy. “You may call me Time.” Odette nodded, her mouth a thin line as she tried to process the strange names given to her one by one.

“Alright then. Those are some odd monikers but I’ve heard stranger things before. So what brings you all to the woods-”

“Before we answer that,” Legend interrupted, “What’s your relation to Warrior?”

“My relation? I’m his ex-girlfriend”

Legend blanched along with everyone else in the group. “Warrior had a girlfriend? But I thought,” Wild started, “I thought- you know, because of Alex-“

“Well, you thought wrong,” Warrior spat, “And don’t ever say that name.”

Wild nodded sadly, “Okay, sorry.”

Warrior sighed through his heartbreak then turned to Odette, “It’s actually fortunate that you came by. Can you help us find the trail,” Warrior asked with some difficulty.

Odette patted Warrior on the cheek, “Oh, Link, you’ve always been lost without me,” Odette teased. Warrior rolled his eyes, following the girl as she walked on, the other Links in tow.

“So what brings you back to Hyrule. I heard you’ve been gone for over six months.”

“Five months,” Warrior corrected.

“Right. And how have your travels been? We’re they… fruitful?”

“Odette, will you at least try to be decent.”

Odette groaned, “When will you learn to have a little fun. This is why we broke up in the first place.”

“That is not why we broke up,” Warrior said in an expressionless tone.

“You’re right,” Odette conceded, a smirk on her face that the others couldn’t see, “that story is far more interesting.”

“What’s going on, exactly,” Four asked from behind the group.

“Nothing,” Warrior yelled back. “Nothing at all,” he muttered to Odette’s amusement.

***

The group eventually made it to the trail at nightfall. “It’s late,”

“Really? Didn’t notice,” Warrior snarked.

Odette growled at him and finished her thought, “Would you boys like to stay in my manner for the night? I assure you it’s far more comfortable than camping out,“ Odette said, eyeing their supplies.

“Yes please,” Wind eagerly accepted the offer and darted over to Odette’s side. The woman ruffled Wind’s hair and smiled sweetly, hiding behind her façade, but Warrior could see through her. She was conniving and deceitful. He didn’t trust her.

Odette began leading them to her estate little ways up a tall hill. It was a magnificent building; Trellises planted with perfectly manicured roses dotted the gated entrance, climbing ivy snaked up the walls, and high terraces speckled the towering building.

“Woah,” Wild drew out as they entered the house. The décor was exquisite; the passage walls were hung with paintings of old dead dudes, the lounge area was furnished with finely carved tables and soft couches, and the marble floor gave a soft glow. The crystal chandelier was lit, casting a soft orange light on glass cabinets, making the crystal glasses sparkle with ethereal light.

“Welcome to my humble home,” Odette said as she ushered in her guests.

“This house is anything but humble,” said Twilight.

“Make yourselves comfortable. I’ll only be a moment,” Odette said and left to the kitchen.

“Don’t trust her,” Warrior immediately turned to his friend the second she was gone, delivering the strange warning.

“What? Why,” Sky asked, confusion written on his face.

“Because she’s crazy,” Warrior whisper shouted, “Do you want to know why we broke up?”

Everyone nodded vigorously.

Warrior panicked when he heard Odette’s footsteps. She returned carrying a tray of wine glasses.

“Oh yes! My favourite,” Wind announced.

“Oh no no no no,” Time chided, clutching Wind’s wrist as he tried to take one of the glasses.

“Odette, what are you doing,” Warrior asked seriously.

“Oh, come on. Have a little fun. You’re telling me you don’t even drink?”

“I don’t drink whatever you poor,” Warrior grabbed the woman’s wrist after she set the tray down. ’What are you doing’s and ‘Warrior, what’s wrong with you’s could be heard from the group as Warrior questioned Odette. “What are you trying to do, huh? Poison us,” Warrior shouted.

“You’re hurting me!”

“That’s enough,” Time shouted, gripping Warrior’s wrist tightly and yanking him away from the shaking girl.

“She’s just a normal girl Warrior, what the heck,” Hyrule defended their host.

“You guys really trust her that much? She tried to poison you!”

“No, I didn’t,” Odette said.

Shut up!”

“Warrior, calm down,” Sky tried to take control of the situation but Warrior was too angry for some reason.

“You guys really trust her?” A pause. Wind kicked his feet absentmindedly, Wild twidled his thumbs and the rest just looked around. That was all Warrior needed. he picked up one of the glasses and took a long swig of the drink. Odette gasped. Warrior set the glass down hard on the tray, nearly shattering it, waiting for the poison to take effect.

Nothing.

“And,” Legend asked expectantly, tapping his foot impatiently.

Warrior sighed. “Noth-“ then he dropped to the ground in an unconscious heap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend volunteers to look for the antidote.

Warrior was collapsed on the floor of the living room, Odette standing behind him with a guilty smile.

“You,” Legend attempted to charge Odette but was stopped abruptly by Time who stared wide eyes at Warrior. “You won’t get away with this,” Legend swore before kneeling down to Warrior’s side. Warrior was pale, sweat soaking his golden hair. Legend looked back up at Odette, seeing that she was being restrained by Twilight and Sky.

“What are you- leave me alone,” Odette ordered, trying to pry herself free from their strong hold.

“You’re coming with us to Hyrule castle. I’m sure princess Zelda will have a lot to say to you for poisoning her captain of the guard,” Sky said.

“Let me go!”

Legend lifted Warrior’s head onto his lap and felt his forehead; he was burning up. “Guys, I don’t think we should make the journey now. Warrior doesn’t look good.”

Hyrule joined Legend on the floor and peered at Warrior’s pallid face. “Does anyone have a potion,” Hyrule asked, looking up.

“There’s one in my satchel along with my whip. We need to tie her up.”

Wild passed the whip to Sky and the potion to Hyrule. Sky wrapped the whip around Odette’s wrists and ankles with much difficulty, effectively restraining her while Hyrule sat Warrior up and poured the potion down his throat. Warrior spluttered and coughed, but drank the potion.

No effect.

“It’s not working,” Wind panicked.

“Give it time. It might take a while for the potion to take effect. Who knows how strong that poison is,” Twilight said as he glared daggers at Odette who just smiled sweetly before her smile turned into a scowl.

“We’ll stay here for the night, I’m sure our host won’t mind,” Time said, ignoring Odette’s curses. “Wild, check the kitchen for the poison she used.” Wild nodded and left. When he returned he shook his head to communicate that he found nothing. “Check the cup. Maybe there’s a residue or something.”

Four scrambled for the cup Warrior drank out of and noticed something stuck at the bottom. “There’s something- got it. It’s a petal I think. I think I’ve seen it in one of my books.”

“Well, what is it? Is it lethal.”

Four nodded gravely. “It comes from a plant called the Mortaeus and as far as I know the poisoning and antidote require a spell to be effective.”

“How long..,” Wind asked, communicating the silent question

Four sighed, “Three days.”

“Princess Zelda can still save him. She has magic,” Wind said, allowing his hope to seep through his voice.

“It will take you four days to get to the castle,” Odette laughed, “and even longer to find the ingredients for the cure.” She cackled cruelly at Warrior’s fate.

“Four, do you still have that book,” Time asked.

“Yes,” Four said, already reaching into his bag to pull out the book titled ‘Botany And How To Get The Most Out Of Your Garden’. He turned the pages until he landed on the passage about the Mortaeus flower. “It says ‘someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made with the leaf of the same flower’.”

Everyone looked over at Odette who only responded with a shrug and, “I don’t keep cures in my house.”

Legend groaned and lifted Warrior up from the floor, slinging Warrior’s arm over his shoulder. “Then let’s go. We’rem wasting our time here. Four, where does the plant grow so we can find the antidote?”

“’ The plant grows in the center of the lost woods’,” Four read, “And is guarded by the Redeads, violent creatures capable of paralysing a man and killing him with a single bite .”

“That doesn’t sound too good,” Wild said.

“We have to,” Wind said, “For the captain.”

Warrior groaned from beside Legend and Hyrule came over to help Legend carry him. “Don’t give up now Soldier boy. We’ll get you out of this mess.”

Warrior barely lifted his head and made a small noise before his head lolled forward. Something began dripping on the floor from Warrior’s mouth, a dark red substance.

“Uh oh,” Hyrule said. Legend tried not to panic, but now Warrior was coughing up blood that he desperately needed. “Don’t just stand there, get the door. We’re leaving,” Legend told the group.

“Legend we should wait here. Warrior can’t be transported in this condition,” Time argued.

“Then I’ll get the antidote,” Legend volunteered without pause.

“Legend, we need someone with magic to make the antidote work-”

“I can do it,” Hyrule interrupted. “I learned some magic on my adventure. I’m one-hundred percent sure I can do this is I concentrate.”

“You know we can’t take chances like that. Warrior could die,” Twilight chimed in. “Do you realise what’s at stake?”

“I know I get lost all the time and I goof up a lot, but trust me, I can do this,” Hyrule said with conviction.

“And it will take four days to reach the castle. The woods is a day’s journey, and finding the plant will be a sinch.”

“And what about the Redeads.”

“We’ll take a team. With Wild’s archery skills killing those things will be a breeze.”

Time took a moment to consider this, “Are you sure you can do this.”

“Old Man, I’ve never been surer of anything. We can save the Captain.”

Time and Twilight looked at each other and sighed, “Alright,” Time started, ”I’m trusting you with his life. Don’t mess up.”

Legend, Hyrule, Wild, and Four packed for the journey and said their goodbyes before venturing out to find the antidote. Warrior’s life was at stake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve watched Merlin you should recognise the poison I used. A lot of my inspiration came from that show. This story was meant to go a different direction but I love that show okay? It’s got a great plot. Watch it. 10/10 would recommend


	3. Chapter 3

Warrior woke up to the sound of multiple metal objects clanking on the floor. He sprang up, immediately regretting it as his head began pounding. He looked around the room he found himself in. There was a large cabinet right across from the bed which was planted against the wall opposite the door. The wall next to Warrior stood bare, save for a single chair next to the bed and a side table next to it. Perhaps the most out-of-place thing was Sky kneeling with a tray in hand, picking up metal cutlery and crockery from the floor.

Sky looked up with a shocked expression. “You’re awake!” Before Warrior could process Sky’s excitement he was thrown back against the bedpost by the force of Sky’s bear hug.

“Sky, what’s going on,” Warrior asked slowly. “Why do I feel like crap?”

Sky separated from the disheveled-looking Warrior with a look of perplexity. “You don’t remember what happened?”

“No clue.”

Before Sky could explain Twilight and Time barreled into the room, relieved looks on their faces once they saw the poisoned hero awake. Time straightened and gave Warrior a look of concern. “How are you feeling?”

“Not good,” Warrior responded. “What happened to me?”

“You mean you don’t remember,” Twilight asked. Warrior shook his head, the motion sending spikes of pain through his skull.

“You were poisoned,” Sky gave the answer as if it was the single most terrible thing to ever have happened to Warrior, and sadly that wasn’t true. “Odette, she put something in your drink and you collapsed. You’ve been out for a day. Legend and the others have been out looking for a cure.”

“I’ve been unconscious for a day? How long has he been gone?”

“A day as well. He left as soon as he got the chance.”

“And he isn’t back yet?!”

“The cure is said to be at the centre of the Lost Woods. It was bound to be a lengthy journey, but I have faith they will return soon,” Time reassured.

Warrior sighed through his anguish at the fact that the rest of his comrades could be in danger. “I hope you’re right.”

Wind sprinted into the room and bounded over to Warrior and crushing him in a hug. Warrior hugged the crying boy back instinctively and rubbed circles into his back.

“I thought you were going to die,” Wind sobbed into Warrior’s shoulder.”

Warrior gave a sad chuckle. There was probably still a good chance he might die. But he sure as hell wasn’t going to tell Wind that. “I’m fine, Wind. See,” Warrior held the boy at arm’s length so he could see that Warrior was doing okay, but if Warrior looked even half as bad as he felt he was certain the gesture would do nothing to reassure the boy.

Wind sniffled, done with his crying for the moment. “Okay,” He said though he didn’t look convinced.

“Where’s Odette now,” Warrior asked when he noticed he was still in her house.

“We tied her to her bed so she wouldn’t get away. When you’re cured we have to report her to the princess for sentencing. She can’t just get away with poisoning the captain of the guard,” Twilight supplied.

Warrior held his head as another bout of pain coursed through him.

Sky shuffled his feet, a question on his mind that he wasn’t sure he should ask just yet. He decided to ask anyway. After all, Warrior didn’t have to answer if he wasn’t comfortable. “Why did you break up with Odette,” Sky blurted, unwittingly blunt. He covered his mouth, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. “I’m sorry! Y-you don’ have to say anything.” Time and Twilight stared wide-eyed at Sky. The same question was nagging at them but they weren’t brave enough to ask it while Warrior was still healing.

Warrior laughed emotionlessly. “You know, I was waiting to hear that question after hearing about the scene I pulled. It’s more complex than you think.”

There was a pause. “Well?” Time, the least likely to enjoy gossip, asked. “We’ve got time”

Warrior was surprised at Time’s insistence but he relented, knowing he probably owed them an explanation. Warrior took a deep breath. “We broke up because I found out that she was the one that started the civil war between her the two most powerful noble families in Hyrule.”

“Wait, how could she single-handedly have started an entire civil war.”

Warrior laughed with humor this time.“You have no idea how much she’s capable of. She’s a noble lady and a daddy’s girl. She can get whatever she wants.”

“Then how did she start the war?”

“By killing her brother.”

Warrior felt his head spin and nearly felt back down, but steadied himself on the bedpost. He truly felt like he was dying at that moment. He barely had the energy to sit up straight, let alone stay awake. Warrior lowered himself to the bed and closed his eyes. “Then I killed her father,” he said, and then he passed out.

***

Hyrule knew one thing for certain; they found the lost woods. The one thing he didn’t know, however, was how to get to the center.

“What’s with this damn fog,” Legend ranted loudly, “why is the Lost Woods so fucking unnecessary all the damn time,” Legend asked as he swatted at the fog to try and see what was in front of him.

“Stop complaining. We have to keep moving,” Four said.

“Well it’s pretty hard to make progress when we keep getting lost,” Legend yelled over the sounds of birds chirping.

“It’s not called the Lost Woods for nothing, genius,” Wild snarked.

“Look, guys,” Hyrule said getting everyone’s attention, “We’re all exhausted and we all want to save the captain, but we can’t do it if all we do is argue and complain. Legend, you have to make the call.”

“What- why me?”

“You volunteered for this so you are liable for Warrior’s safety,” Hyrule said.

“We all volunteered for this so why am I the leader.”

“Just make the call, Legend. Where do we go,” Four asked more sincerely, though he was the most tired of the constant complaints.

“Alright, fine. I can hear water ahead of us. We go straight.”

The group ventured onward to obtain the elusive Mortaeus flower for Warrior’s cure. They’d have to watch out for danger on their way, but Legend was positive they could handle the Redeads at the center, though what they didn’t expect was the pair of eyes watching them from a distance.


	4. Chapter 4

Sky took a wet cloth to Warrior’s forehead; his fever hadn’t subsided in the three hours since he passed out again and it was starting to worry everyone in the manor. Sky thought about what Warrior said the night before, how he tried to warn them about the poison and how they just rejected his words. If it weren’t for their lack of trust in their teammate Warrior wouldn’t be suffering like he was now.

“You look tired,” Twilight said, jolting Sky from his thoughts, “Want me to take over,” he offered as he took a seat next to Sky on the bed. Time stood in the doorway, probably to make sure Sky accepted the offer of a break. Sky was grateful for his friends’ concern. He was exhausted after not having slept for over a day. He’d been watching over Warrior, trying to get him to eat and keep his fever down, but his efforts were futile. Warrior had only got worse since this whole mess had started. He’d wake up every now and then to puke his guts out and drink some water before passing out again. If Legend didn’t get that antidote soon Warrior was going to pay the price.

Sky handed the cloth over to Twilight and got up from the bed, stretching and cracking his joints. “I’m not opposed to that idea. I could use a break. Just,” Sky paused, “Keep me in the loop. I’m worried about him.”

“We’re all worried about him, Sky, but you need time to rest,” Twilight said, ”We’ll keep you posted. I promise.”

Sky nodded and left the room. Time put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him before Sky left to the adjacent room to sleep.

Twilight looked at Time with questioning eyes. “He killed her father? No wonder she’s mad at him.”

“Come on Pup, are you really taking her side? She tried to poison him.”

“Yes, well, don’t you think it’s kinda justified considering what he did to her.”

Time crossed his arms. “No, I don’t. You’re forgetting that she killed her own brother and started a war Twilight. She’s devious. Plus we don’t know the whole story so this disagreement is for naught.”

Twilight huffed. “Yeah, maybe, but that still doesn’t make what he did right in my books.” Twilight glanced at Warrior’s sleeping form curled up and groaning on the bed. “He deserves what came to him.”

“Okay, Twilight, that’s enough,” Time aid firmly.

Twilight shut his mouth immediately, halting any further remarks. “Fine,” He yielded. “But once the full story comes out we’ll see who deserves their punishment more.”

“Guys!” Sky called from the hallway in a panic. He sounded frantic. Twilight and Time sprinted into the passage. Time had drawn his weapon and Twilight transformed. They were ready to attack but once they got out of the room and saw Sky standing stock still facing the other room they realised that an attacker was not the cause of Sky’s distress. It was something in one of the rooms that caught Sky’s attention.

Odette's room.

“She’s gone!”

***

The caliginous forest gave way to a wide clearing framed by an oxbow river. Lit braziers stood at either side of the opening with a torch resting against one of them. Legend took up the torch with a puzzled look. He’d seen the same display at the start of the woods in Wild’s Hyrule.

“Who put this here,” he asked more to himself than his companions. Wild shrugged his shoulders, Hyrule hummed in curiosity and Four moved closer into the clearing, ever wary of hidden threats. The shortest hero looked around the open area, a frown creasing his eyebrows. The clearing was awash with shrubbery and bushes. Upon clearer inspection of the plants, Four noticed that one of the bushes housed a flower, yellowish-orange in colour and with long narrow leaves shooting out from the stem.

“The Mortaeus!” Four exclaimed, grabbing the attention of the rest of the Links.

“You found it?” Hyrule moved into the clearing wearing a surprised expression.

“If what I remember from my book is correct, then yes,” Four said. Then his face fell as he remembered one crucial detail.

“Well, what are we waiting for. Let’s get the flower and go,” Legend said as he leaned down to pick the flower bearing the most leaves.

“Legend, wait!”

It was too late. An arm shot out from the ground, latching on to Legend’s wrist with a vice grip. The hellish creature shot out of the earth and pulled Legend to his feet. Its breath smelled of decay, its flesh was rotten and loose on its thin frame and its eyes were soulless spheres of deep endless blackness. Legend stared into its hollow eyes with a look of terror.

He was paralysed by fear.

The Redead jumped on Legends, wrapping its legs around his torso and biting Legend’s exposed neck, drawing blood. Legend screamed. It all happened in the blink of an eye.

More of the grotesque beings rose up from the ground, staggering towards Legend’s frozen body.

“Don’t look into their eyes!” Four had read that a single look could paralyse its victim, rendering them helpless as it sucked the life from their body.

Wild sprang into action, keeping his eyes lowered but his senses sharp as he located the Redeads. He brought out his bow and drew an arrow. He nocked it and aimed as best he could for the Redead attacking Legend. If Wild missed he could unintentionally kill his friend.

Wild loosed the arrow and it flew true, striking the enemy between the eyes, knocking it from Legend’s body and freeing, effectively freeing the petrified hero from his state of paralysis.

Legend took shallow, shaky breaths, trying to calm his nerves as he drew his sword.

“Legend, keep your head down!” Legend ducked his head immediately at Four’s urgent warning, eyes wide and scared, his breathing still erratic. The bite mark on his neck stung as blood continued to flow from the wound. “Don’t look into their eyes and don’t get to close.”

“Alright,” Legend muttered. Legend withdrew his sword and unslung his bow instead, opting for range rather than increased lethality. The other Links did the same. Bows ready, the quartet closed off the oxbow and shot in the direction of there best guess at where an enemy might be.

Once they completely dispatched the enemy Legend strolled towards the Mortaeus bush and plucked the flower he had his eye on earlier. Legend sighed. They had been gone for a day and a half. The journey back would take them just as long if they ran into trouble, which was a frighteningly high possibility.

“Let’s go. We don’t have time to waste,” Legend ordered, already moving into a sprint.

“How do we get back? Do you remember the way,” Hyrule asked. The perpetually lost hero eyed the torch and braziers. “Wait a moment. Wild, didn’t you say something about the wind guiding you out of the woods in your Hyrule.” Wild nodded with a spark of realisation in his eyes. “You think it’s the same concept?”

A smile crept on Wild’s face as he moved to pick up the torch.

“Not so fast!” A voice called out from behind the group of heroes. The voice was foreign, yet not familiar.

“Odette,” Legend called, turning around.

Odette inched closer, a dagger in hand and a blue flame coming off of her fingertips in her other.

“You four aren’t going back. You are NOT going to save him.”

“You’re crazy if you think we’re going to let you top us from curing our friend.” Legend was confident this witch wouldn’t stop him from getting to Warrior. She couldn’t. He wouldn’t let her. “Now back the fuck off or you’ll regret it.” Legend’s jab was weak, but now wasn’t the time for talking smack.

“Oh? I don’t think I will,” Odette said before charging forward with a loud battle cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Odette charged at Legend before he could parry her strike and she managed to land a blow to his shoulder, slicing it open to the bone. Legend yelped but didn’t back down. He needed to get back to Warrior. The witch was just a bump in the road. He would endure. Legend countered her attack and barely managed to scrape her abdomen.  
“Is that all you’ve got, hero,” Odette taunted. Of course, she knew who they really were. The wound he’d given her healed right before their eyes. Legend groaned. Of course, she had healing magic! She conjured the blue flame again and launched it at Four who was preparing to strike at her neck. The force of the impact had sent Four flying into a tree, knocking him out. Wild rushed to his aid, but not before releasing an arrow that had punctured Odette’s thigh. Her knees buckled and she cried out. Legend smirked. But Odette was not defeated.  
She began muttering something that sounded like an incantation before she pulled the arrow out of her leg and tossed it aside. She stood, the only indication of a wound being the rip in her pants.  
“Fuck! Hyrule, how do we get her to stop healing,” Legend bellowed as he drew his bow and nocked an arrow.  
“Why are you asking me?”  
“Because you’re the only one of us with magic!”  
“I-I can try to counter it. But it will take a lot-”  
“Don’t tell me, just do it,” Legend yelled as he fired the arrow right at Odette’s chest.  
“You know, you really shouldn’t be making plans out loud,” Odette said in a sweet voice. She grunted with effort as she summoned a ball of energy and hurtled it at Legend and Hyrule. The two jumped to either side, dodging the dangerous projectile before rolling to their feet.  
Hyrule huffed and summoned all the strength he could muster to cast a spell to counteract her healing magic.  
“Occidere in virtute,” Hyrule muttered, “spoliarent magicae.” Finally, Hyrule spoke the final line of his spell, “PYTHONISSAM QUOD ET ABIERUNT.”  
The witch collapsed to her knees with a shriek. She fell to her hands with her head down, taking greedy gulps of air. Legend was about to rejoice when he saw Odette weaken, but he knew the battle wasn’t over. She still had her dagger and the murderous spark in her eyes.  
With a final huff of exertion, she stood, ready to face the four Links who aimed to stop her.  
***  
Warrior began muttering unintelligibly in his sleep. Sky would often wake up next to him in the chair to him screaming non-English with sweat drenching his golden locks and his eyes darting below his tightly closed lids.  
This time in particular Sky was at a loss of what to do as Warrior kicked and screamed in his sleep, limbs thrashing and tears streaming down his face.  
“Time, Twi, get in here,” Sky called after the two heroes. When they emerged with Wind in tow they rushed to the bed to aid Sky and knelt next to Warrior as he suffered.  
“I found some extra sheets in the kist. Strap him down before he hurts himself. I’ll hold him.”  
Twilight and Warrior sprang into action, running to the linen kist and pulling out four thin sheets to wrap around Warrior’s ankles and wrists. Sky held Warrior down as best he could, lying across his chest and holding his arms down for Twilight to tie against the beg post while Time handled his legs. Warrior was rendered immobile, but that didn’t lessen his cries of anguish.  
“What do we do,” WInd panicked. “Is he going to be okay?”  
“Yes, Wind, of course. Legend and the others will be back soon.” Sky wasn’t sure if he was reassuring Wind or trying to convince himself, but, either way, the statement proved to be bear no comforting effect. Sky looked at Warrior’s pale skin covered in red blotches, damp hair and blue lips and knew that time was running out for the captain.  
***  
Legend grunted as he was flung across the ground by an invisible force. Just because she couldn’t heal didn’t mean she couldn’t use her magic against them. Legend honestly wanted to take her alive but that was becoming less and less of an option when she was attacking them so relentlessly.  
Having already countered one of Odette's spells, Hyrule tried to think of something that he could do to allow the others enough time to attack her. He knew that he was going to need to rack his brain for the perfect spell to cast. In the meantime, he unsheathed his blade to occupy Odette's attention on to him for some time, so the others could regain themselves.   
As he watched Legend and Hyrule fight with the witch, Wild was frantically trying his best to heal Four, so that he could fight with them. Pulling a healing potion from his knapsack, he carefully, but hastily poured the potion into Four's mouth, hoping that it would be all that was needed since to get him to wake up.  
“Give up! You will not stop me from fulfilling my plan,” Odette howled.  
Hyrule slashed his sword across the back of Odette’s knees before she could finish her monologue. She wailed in pain and crumpled.  
“Argh! You’ll pay-”  
Then the perfect spell came to Hyrule’s mind. “vocare tonitrua!” Hyrule roared. Lightning erupted from the sky, casting tendrils of electricity that struck down on Odette. The offensive smell of charred flesh and ozone filled the singed air as Odette became no more than a piece of human charcoal.  
Hyrule, being within such close proximity was thrown away from Odette by the shock wave. His ears began ringing, his vision was clouded with black and white spots, and his skin felt like it was on fire… wait, he was actually on fire.  
“Shit. Hyrule what the fuck did you do?”  
Hyrule could only scream before he was picked up and submerged in the lake. His screams didn’t relent for a minute until he was handed a red potion. He chugged it, immediately feeling refreshed, and sighed.  
“What the hell was that,” Four asked, awake and uninjured.  
“Lightning spell,” he replied simply. “Learnt it on my quest.”  
“Well, we could have used that sooner,” Legend said, though his tone was far from accusatory. “Come on. We need to go.”  
Hyrule jumped out of the lake and everyone grabbed their stuff, silently lamenting that Odette had become the blackened corpse. Hyrule prayed for her, Legend and Wild dug a grave with Legend’s shovels and Four collected flowers to mark it.  
Then they left to Warrior’s rescue.


	6. Chapter 6

Warrior was not himself. He was sickly and weak, often spiraling into fits of violent outbursts. Though, there was one constant to his recent change in behavior. At midnight, like clockwork, he would periodically mutter something close to Hylian. To Sky it sounded like a prayer, a reverent pleading to protect the heroes who ventured to find the cure. The first time the others heard it they were confused. There was no way Warrior could know about their expedition, especially since he was passed out most of the time, but he was somehow privy to their whereabouts.  
The Links didn’t bother worrying about it though. A prayer to the goddess could never be in vain, Sky thought. Though, Sky wished Warrior would save his prayers for himself. The more time passed the more worried Sky became. Warrior wasn’t faring well. He had developed a rash along his arms. Four’s book credited that to the potion being enhanced by the spell. Oh, how he desperately hoped the others would hurry. If the book was correct then Warrior didn’t have much time.  
Sky rubbed gentle circles on the back of Warrior’s hand. He was no longer bucking and thrashing but the group had decided to keep him tied down. When Warrior had calmed down he had begun to sob. Twilight and Time were at a loss but Wind took it upon himself to fling himself at the captain and hug him until his tears lessened. Sky almost wanted to cry with his friend. He couldn’t imagine what sort of pain that witch put him though. He could only watch from the side as he struggled to fight the poison.  
“How is he,” Time asked from the doorway.  
Sky sighed, the tension in his shoulders growing as he pondered what to say. “He’s… surviving. For now at least.”  
“That’s not reassuring at all,” was Time’s attempt at lightening the situation.  
“I’m sorry, do you want me to sugar coat the fact that out friend is dying or do you want the truth,” Sky snapped. Time was taken aback by Sky’s outburst and took a step into the hallway. Sky sighed again and rubbed his eyes with his fists. “I’m sorry, I’m just- I’m tired.”  
Time’s expression soften with a sad smile and he walked into the room. He set a strong, firm hand on Sky’s shoulder and glanced over at the captain. “He will be fine. We must have faith in our teammates. They will bring the antidote in time, you will see.”  
“But what it-”  
“They will,” Time said with finality coating his voice.  
Warrior whined from the bed and pulled at his bonds. Sky was worried he would start panicking again, but then he just opened his eyes…  
His eyes were a dull grey, far from their natural sapphire blue colour.  
Warrior coughed and droplets of blood coated his lips with each wheezing breath.  
Sky sprang up from the chair and grabbed a cloth from a bowl of water to wipe the blood off Warrior’s face. Sky ran the fabric across the hero’s lips but the effort was for naught as Warrior let out a cry of warning before he heaved forward, expelling crimson blood all over the blanket.   
Sky yelped in alarm and froze, not knowing how to react while Time ran out of the room to find some towels to clean up the blood. He knew there was nothing they could do. They’d have to wait for Legend and the others to get back. It was pure agony to rely on others to solve your problems. Even though this wasn’t exactly the same situation, it was still frustrating to wait for the cure. Warrior was in serious condition.   
Time didn’t normally do this, and he prayed he would never have to do it again, but once he was out of earshot he got down on his knees and folded his hands. He turned his face up and closed his eyes. He began to pray to Hylia to save this noble hero, to help their friends get there safely and to keep Warrior alive to see another sunrise. He prayed for to keep Warrior with them on their journey because they needed him. He prayed for the others’ protection, for their homecoming and their talents to activate the cure Warrior so desperately needed.  
When he was done Time’s eyes were teary and his heart felt heavy in his chest. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself then continued on to fetch the towels.


End file.
